


Videos

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Series: Red and Green [5]
Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: Mark has to make content to upload later. His next video has a special guest and an unexpected surprise for the viewers!





	Videos

"Hello? Earth to Mark?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Video ideas. Sorry guys." Mark snapped out of his daydream only after the third time Tyler tried to get his attention. He had been pacing the hotel room. Ethan and Tyler sat impatiently in the chairs.  They were having a meeting to decide on new ideas for videos. Mark had  made some videos before leaving for this trip, but he also wanted to make some content to upload once he got back home.

"We could at least do a vlog or something. Show fans what we're doing." shrugged Ethan, taking a soda from the mini fridge.

"Hey! Those cost me extra!" Mark snapped.

"You let Jack take one!" Ethan complained, looking over at Jack, who was sitting on the bed, sipping from his own bottle.

"That's cuz Merk loves me best." Jack retorted with a smug look on his face. Ethan smirked, but still rolled his eyes.

"As if you can't afford it..." Tyler mumbled, then louder he said, " _Come on_ Mark, we really need to focus here."

"I know." Mark sighed.

"Right, what about some kind of collaboration?" Ethan suggested.

Mark didn't object to that, but— _the viewers!_ They didn't know, not yet anyway. For some reason Mark didn't want the whole internet to know about him and Jack just yet.

"The uh... vlog thing sounds good." Mark said uncertainly.

"Since you're so distracted by this, why not just make a video of you guys proclaiming your love to the world, or whatever?" said Tyler.

"Septiplier away!" Ethan cheered. That also got a chuckle out of Jack.

"Proclaim our love? What do we say 'we suddenly decided we loved each other?'" Mark wondered aloud.

"Well, I dunno about you, Merk, but I've had my heart set on ya since before we met." Jack laughed.

"Aw,  Jack..." Mark wouldn't admit that he had just started thinking about this last night. Instead of showing his uncertainty over the matter, he  jumped on the bed and tackled-hugged Jack, planting a kiss on top of his head.

"Ugh, get a room!" Tyler groaned. Ethan cackled with laughter.

"This _is_ our room." Jack chided.

 _Our room_ , Mark thought. _He's planning on staying here again._ He smiled, then wrapped his arms around Jack protectively. "You guys can go, I have an idea now, so you can leave it to us."

"Yeah, leave it to you to make a porno." Tyler scoffed. He and Ethan quickly vacated the room, as not to get involved with whatever happened next.

*******

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and today I'm here with—"

"TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES, I'M JACKSEPTICEYE!" Jack jumped into the frame.

"This guy!" Mark chuckled. He had decided to save the big news until the end of the video. Maybe he was just avoiding the inevitable... or maybe he had been hanging around Felix too much and was having too much fun thinking of hilarious click-bait titles for this video.

"So guys, we're going to be continuing _The Forest_ series!" announced Jack.

"We know, it's been a long time, but the game just recently released another big update, and we figured a lot of you would like to see us at least _try_ to achieve some kind of goal this time. We didn't really progress much before, since I got... stuck in a wall." Mark admitted.

"And hey, maybe the shared server won't be as shit as before. Now that we're in the same room, instead of halfway across the world."

"True." agreed Mark.

It was a little different because they were on their laptops and not at their normal desks. Mark was going to get Jack's footage and edit it together with his later.

They started a new game instead of using the old save file. They decided to continue with the treehouse project they mentioned before, only this time, it was going to be _epic_. They kept up the husband-and-wife shtick from before, but now with newfound sincerity. Then, right before the outro, they made their big announcement.

"Well now, you're all gonna get a kick outta this." Mark began. "We—that is, Jack and I—are now _in a relationship._ " he and Jack grinned at each other. Mark blushed. He didn't go into anymore details, just that he'd upload more of this series later in the week if he could.

"If you liked this video, PUNCH that like button—" Jack began his own outro, before remembering this video was going up on Mark's channel, not his. He looked at Mark, embarrassed. "We should cut that out." he said.

"No, it's fine. It was cute." Mark replied.

Jack's face turned red and he giggled.

"We'll see you in the next video. Buh-bye!" Mark finished his outro and shut off the camera.

*******

Later, Mark sat at the desk, working on his laptop. He had decided to edit this video himself. Usually, he'd get help from his friends, but this one was really important. At least, it was to him.

"You're gonna do that right now? Why not let one of the other guys help?" Jack questioned.

"It's fine, I can edit my own stuff." Mark wasn't about to let Ethan touch this footage. He'd probably add some weird meme or sound effects during  the end anyway, ruining the moment.

"Come on Merk, it's late. You've got the panel 'n stuff tomorrow."

Mark's brain jolted. _THE PANEL!_   He had completely forgotten the reason they were all here. This trip wasn't just an opportunity for romance, there were things to do! He and many other YouTubers were staying in Boston this week for PAX East. Tomorrow was Saturday, the first day they would be attending the convention. Mark had a panel with Bob and Wade, and a signing. Jack and Felix had their own panels that weekend too.

"Damn, I forgot the panel. How could I forget?"

"Aw, look at you gettin' all nervous." Jack laughed, wrapping his arms around Mark's shoulders. He nuzzled against the other man's neck affectionately, even planting a few smooches there as well.

With this comfort from his boyfriend, Mark's worries gradually melted away.

"Come on then, let's go to bed."  Jack offered a hand to Mark and pulled him out of the chair.

They both got undressed and slipped into bed. Jack snuggled up to Mark just as he had done the night before, but this time Mark had his arm around Jack too. They sat there looking at their phones and whispering to each other every now and then.

"Hey Jack," Mark murmured. "Will you... do the panel with us tomorrow?" There was moment of silence and Mark thought maybe Jack had fallen asleep.

"Jeez," Jack scoffed. "I thought you'd never ask! A'course I will." he leaned over and kissed Mark. "Night, Merk."

"Night, Jack." Mark responded. As he lay awake, he had only one thing on his mind: How was he going to act around everyone tomorrow?


End file.
